


Return By Mob

by hisfoolishgirl



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: And this will props come off as Crack but heartwarming and slightly serious crack none the less, Crossover, F/M, Light Novel Spoilers, This is pretty much what it says on the can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru asked. Rem said yes. </p><p>Life isn't so simple as to leave a couple alone to their dreams though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If a Girl Could Say Yes - Should She?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead? If the anime follows the route of the light novels? 
> 
> And I mean - If the summaries on the wiki of the light novels are to be believed as to the cause of why we have a Re:Zero to begin with. So pretty big spoiler there I suppose...  
> If you're reading this little old fan fic though you can pretty much get to the end of the fluff (Haven't read the If Chapters that I've heard about so it's not a rewrite of how she answers him in those, btws), see where the spoiler might start at and then jump to the next chapter and not miss much - other then the spoiler content that I use as a bridge/reason for a crossover - because there has to be a reason to throw Re:Zero into a setting like Mob Psycho 100. 
> 
> I tried to make it easy to skip so those who might want to read this for the Rem/Subaru and not have plot points of Re:Zero spoiled for 'em could.
> 
> Also. This prose is completely unedited so. Apologizes there. I just needed to write something with Fluff after the news I got today. SO I FIGURED IT WAS TIME TO WRITE SOME SUBARU/REM. Cause Rem - is best girl. #this is for you Taka

“Yes.” 

Subaru fliched. He looked up. Maybe he’d misheard. She hadn’t taken his hand, “Huh?” He whispered without intending to.

She looked at him, and she saw him. She saw his eyes, hollow and screaming. She saw his pose, frail and more fragile then she’d ever wanted to see her hero. She told him again, the word she thought he needed to hear, “Yes.” Her voice was soft. She would give him what he asked of her. She knew he wasn’t the Subaru she’d fallen in love, but she could see that he was hurt. He was screaming, breaking. 

She would answer him with the answer that he wanted because she loved him, and she was worried. Subaru, so fragile from whatever it was that had happened to him, might fall apart in front of her eyes, and she didn’t know if she’d know how to put him back together.

He didn’t say anything so she said it again but with a few more words, “Yes, Subaru. I’ll run away with you. I choose you, and I don’t choose someone else.”  _ I choose the man in front of me, right here, right now. _

Subaru swallowed. He didn’t move. He didn’t trust his world not to fall apart. It was too good to be true.

She took a step forward, and she grabbed his hand and pressed it against her lips for just a moment. Then she slid it over to her cheek and she started to whisper to him, “I’ve thought about it, too. We can run to Kararagi and rent a place to stay. As long as we have a home and work, we’ll get by somehow. Fortunately, thanks to Roswaal-sama, I have received an education, so I think I could easily find work, even in Kararagi. You might have to either look for manual labor - or take care of things around me. Once we have a stable income, we can look for a better place to live. In the meantime, you can study, for perhaps a year, so that you can find a decent job, until you can actually work. Then we can work together. And once we have enough money, we can, perhaps, buy a house. Maybe we can even open a shop? After all, Kararagi is a is a thriving commercial area. I’m sure we can earn a living on one of your fanciful ideas. And once our jobs are on track…” She pulled his hand back down to her lips, opened her eyes that had closed with verbal recollection of her dreaming and looked straight up into his, which were gaining a spark of hope and dreams that she hadn’t seen in them before. She felt him tremble when their eyes met, and her the smile on her lips was to him as much a dream as they moved with the ideals they spoke, “It’s embarrassing to say-”

Her cheeks tinted pink, and Subaru couldn’t help but feel a matching heat on his cheeks.

“- But we could have a child. It would be half demon and half human, so I’m certain it would feisty. Whether we had a boy or a girl, twins or even triplets, I know they would be adorable.”

Subaru didn’t move, and Rem closed the gap between them, “I’m sure it will be fun times.”

Subaru’s tears feel on Rem’s head as he slowly nodded, picturing such a time, “Yes,” He whispered, “I would like that. I would like to share those time with you.”

The world shook the moment he said that. His world shook. A black cloud formed around them. 

It was the same as when he died. It was the same as when he spoke about his ability - Return by Death.

A breath caught in his chest, “Why?” He mumbled as he trembled under the weight on his heart, “Why now? Wh-” The hand squeezed, but he didn’t die. He looked at Rem, who was taking a small step back. She watched him, and she trembled. She wasn’t in danger. She wasn’t dead. She didn’t die like Emilia had the time he’d tried to tell her. The last time the hands appeared.

He felt a presence stand behind him. He didn’t turned to look. He felt a breath on the back of his neck. He felt her say something, but he didn’t hear it. He didn’t know why he thought the void was a she.

_ Unless - No - The Witch?   _

Her smell was all over him

He grabbed Rem’s hand, and he pulled her close. He closed his eyes. He took a breath in. He pictured, he imagined, the mana flowing in, and he let the breath out, picturing the mana flowing out. As much as he could imagine that was the amount of mana that he would need.

His world turned sideways. He heard Rem scream.

He took a breath in, and he gave it form as it went out.

“ _ Shamack! _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should literally be up in a handful of hours as I plan on finishing this tonight. I just figured I'd post the chapters as I finish them? Because I'm impatient like that? Apologies if I'm breaking some sort of uploading code or something. This is literally my first week of sharing my fan fiction work, and I never noticed such a code whilst reading other's work so... Here's chapter one of maybe two - maybe three - chapters of a crossover that literally no one as asked for.


	2. Screaming Doesn't Solve Anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Rem Has Lost Subaru and Runs into a Mob.

Rem stared at the world around her. It wasn’t dulled yellow hues like Lugunica and Kararagi. It was vibrant somehow even with the dull gray buildings that surrounded her. They were so tightly packed together she could hardly breath.

That lack of breath, and that moment of panic, lead to her hurried glances about to find the man who had just a moment beforehand been holding her so tight before he cast a spell so wild and powerful she was certain his gate had collapsed.

Pounding footsteps assaulted her ears before she realized they were her own, “Subaru!” She screamed, “Subaru!” She hadn’t seen him. She couldn’t smell him. He smelled like the witch. It was unmissable. 

The lack of it - it was sending her panic into her bones. Where was she? Was she alone?

She couldn’t see him down the road she was on, so she turned a corner, and turned right into a face she would soon come to regret meeting. 

She tumbled backwards from the force of the action, and she stared at the man she’d careened into, “I’m sorry,” She told him before she stood back up and brushed herself off.

The man stayed on the ground and simply stared up at her. The man behind him, with an orange hue to his hair, rolled his eyes, “You can ask her if she’s okay, Mob. She won’t bite. Maybe.”

“Are you okay?” Mob asked softly.

She smiled at the young boy, and she nodded.

The older man stared at her. He held out his hand, “Reigen,” He said.

She stared at his hand for a moment before shaking it, “Rem.” She told him with a slight raise to her eyebrow, “I am in a bit of a hurry,” She said as she tried to squeeze past them.

Reigen stepped in her way, “Are you really okay?” He asked. He peered behind her, “Is someone chasing you?” He asked taking a glance at her outfit, “Our office is right up the stairs. We were just coming back from a case. We have coffee-”

“No,” Rem answered softly, “I’m fine.” She tried to slip past once more.

This time Mob was standing in her way, “Can we help?” He asked.

She stared at him, “I’m just trying to find a friend-”

Reigen slammed a fist into his palm, “Mob - Can you help the girl?”

Mob stared at Reigen, blinked and then looked at Rem, “I am quite fine,” Rem insisted, “Now, if you would let me-”

“Maybe,” Mob answered cutting her off, “There was a power influx right around the corner-”

This made Rem take a second look at the boy in front of her, “What do you mean power influx?”

“He’s a psychic.” Reigen answered for Mob. She frowned at the older man, the one she hadn’t been talking to, “What?” He asked, “That means -”

“I need to go-” Rem tried to insist again.

“There was another influx as well.” Mob insisted, “I can lead you to it.”

“I can find Subaru-”

“If Mob thinks that’s where your friend might be-”

Rem stepped right past them, finally successful, and she ran. 

Mob was running right beside her, “Please. As an apology for running into you-”

Rem stopped and she stared at the boy, “I ran into you.”

“Oh.” He said simply.

There was a sharp panting coming from behind them, and Rem didn’t need to look to know it was Reigen, “Why won’t you let us help?” He asked.

She stared at him, and she looked at Mob again. She swallowed. She didn’t know how to answer. She also knew there was something to Mob’s face that she didn’t like. It wasn’t unlike the faint aroma she’d smelled on Subaru the very first time she’d seen him at the mansion.

Mob looked hurt at how intense her gaze had unintentionally gotten, “Um.” He scratched his chin, “Is there something between my teeth?”

Reigen finally stood up straight his breath recaptured, “Rem,” He said with a slight struggle. Apparently his breath wasn’t completely recaught, “Please.”

“Why?” She finally asked, “Why are you so persistent?”

Reigen glanced back at Mob, who had more then a slight pink to his cheeks, “Look at him again, Rem. Tell me you don’t know why he wants to try and help you, especially with that outfit.”

Rem glanced down at her outfit, “What about my outfit? It’s just a maid’s uniform. It-”

“Exactly. It’s a maid’s outfit.” Reigen answered with an expression that told her that she was definitely missing something about this culture and it’s relationship to maids. 

And that - maybe - that was why didn’t seem to believe her when she said wasn’t in trouble. She sighed.

She didn’t know where she was. She knew screaming Subaru’s name hadn’t brought him out of the woodwork, and that these two boys had taken out a considerable loan for the amount of care and attention they were giving her.

She watched them as she sighed, as she thought. Reigen shifted his weight on his feet and glanced away. He was realizing that maybe they should drop it, maybe it seemed like they were giving her the wrong amount of attention. Her gaze shifted to Mob and - and if she’d fallen in love with Subaru despite the scent of the witch on him maybe she shouldn’t write off this boy as completely untrustworthy without any evidence. He was clearly just concerned with her well being.

She sighed.

“Fine.” She answered, “I’ll take whatever help I can get. I haven’t a clue where to look anyways.”

Both boys looked more then a slight bit relieved, and Rem could already feel a headache forming.


End file.
